The Curse of Anne Marie Green
by StoriesForTheMature
Summary: In the 1600s, a Muggleborn issues her revenge on Brutus Malfoy. AU!


_This story was originally written for Round 11 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
_

 **Rated T for humiliation, tragedy, and murder. Connects with my Dramione "Let There Be No More Curse".**

 _ **Thanks to the wonderful RedButterfly33 for betaing!**_

* * *

 _A moment of weakness  
That I had to express  
Which I now regret  
And can never forget_

 _Loving you was my only crime  
But all you did was treat me like slime  
Well, now it is my turn  
For you have something to learn_

 _I am not filthy  
I am not ghastly  
I am a dangerous gale  
I am one that will not fail_

* / *

She was Anne Marie Green, one of the first Muggleborns to have attended Hogwarts and probably one the most powerful witches of her time.

She was born in 1655 and the only one out of eight children to have been born with magic abilities. But this isn't exactly the story of her life. This is the story of her obsession. Her obsession with getting revenge with a wizard: one Brutus Malfoy.

Anne Marie found him to be brilliant and perfect in just about every way. Strong, popular, and aristocratic. He was someone that most girls sought after. And he'd been made the Headboy at Hogwarts, which made him all the more alluring.

The problem was... he'd never accept _her_. Very few wizards would. All of them came from magical parents. None of Anne Marie's family were magical besides herself; no wizard would be interested in her. Even if she was beautiful with her pale blue eyes, dark blonde hair and colourful natural pink lips; Anne Marie's body was near perfect, but looks mattered little in the magical world back in those days. Blood purity and power were more important. Status was most crucial in this society.

Anne Marie was an extraordinary girl, but was often overlooked by her professors and belittled by her peers. This was somewhat because she was introverted, which essentially means that she'd rather be alone than surround herself with a lot of people. Her blood status didn't help this condition of hers. In fact, it may have even contributed to how she acted around people. No one valued her opinion. She was Muggleborn. She was useless.

She spent many hours hiding away, crying her eyes out from all the ridicule. Anne Marie knew she was better than that and she could have shown them differently. Unfortunately, she had thought that proving them wrong wouldn't help matters any. They were stubborn, closed minded people.

Not unlike the Muggles at all. And not unlike her family of Muggles.

Our story begins after Graduation. Everyone was celebrating their success, and, for once in her life, Anne Marie joined in on the party‒ simply because Brutus was attending.

Hogsmeade was crowded with happy graduates, jovially drinking and eating. Anne Marie sat in a corner of the main pub, silently sipping a glass of Pixiewine, pretending to not pay him any attention.

He sat stiffly three tables from her, puffing on a sweet smelling cigar, delicately shuffling a pair of playing cards. He dealt a hand to each of his three friends, focused on a discussion of the next steps they were all going to make in their life.

Brutus wanted to go into journalism. "People need to know the truth about Muggles," he said, causing Anne Marie to stir uncomfortably in her seat.

Anne Marie grabbed her bag off the chair beside her and got up to leave, not interested in hearing the topic go any further. She needed to use the loo anyway.

When she came out of the loo, she glanced in the direction of Brutus' table but was disappointed to see that he was absent from his place. She searched the pub for him, eager to see his handsome face. She frowned.

He was no where in sight.

Slumping her shoulders, Anne Marie turned to go to the pub owner so she could pay for her drink and leave. She crashed into something solid and felt something smack against her hand before hearing a loud shatter. She jumped a mile from the sound and stepped back to see a mess at her feet. Glass was everywhere and there was a puddle of liquid inching its way between two fancy black shoes.

"You clumsy, worthless Mudblood!" a voice snarled. "I won't be paying for that!"

Anne Marie swallowed hard to keep her throat from constricting shut, meeting Brutus' glowing, angry eyes with her own. She completely understood why he was so upset‒ the wine glass that she'd knocked out of his hand had spilled his chosen spirit all over his white dress robes.

"I'm s-so‒"

His hand flew out, snatching at the collar of her robes and jerking her close to him. "Let me guess," he started with a dark sneer, clouding her face with his bitter breath. "You don't have the funds to pay for my dress robes you just trashed?!"

"I-I can fix it!" she squeaked.

"No," he drawled patronizingly. "No, you cannot." He released his grip on her, tossing her harshly to the ground. Her eyes widened as he dramatically lifted up his foot and pressed it down onto her chest, all the while digging out his wand. "Your magic is useless," he told her, pointing the wand at her.

"Please‒"

"How do you expect to pay for your damages?" he demanded.

Anne Marie shook her head. "I d-don't‒"

"Let's see what you have in here!" Brutus snatched at her bag that she held on to.

"No!" She tugged at it in an effort to prevent him from gaining possession of it but he dug his foot deeper into her chest, causing a great deal of pain. With a cry, she loosened her grip enough for him to yank it out of her hands.

"Books." He curled his lips after rummaging through the bag. "You actually think these are going to help you?"

Anne Marie looked away, blinking back tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. She silently prayed that he would overlook one particular book.

A crowd was gathered around them now, curious to know what was going to happen next.

Brutus let out an amused scoff a few moments later, driving Anne Marie's eyes back up to him. She immediately closed them upon realizing that he was thumbing through the book she had hoped he wouldn't focus on.

"So, the Mudblood is in love!" He burst out into cruel laughter. "I didn't know this was even possible!" Several others laughed, as if it was the most funniest thing in the world.

Anne Marie pressed her lips together, nervously waiting to see if he was going to read into it further.

"Listen to this," he addressed the audience. "My heart skips at just the sight of you. I love your pale, honey hair, your glinting grey eyes. And your lips, oh, how I wish I could kiss them!" The crowd shared another laugh.

Anger boiled through Anne Marie. She grasped onto Brutus' ankle, getting his attention.

"Unhand me!" he ordered and shook her off.

"Give me back my book," she growled.

He smirked. "You sound just like a little dog. That's how I always pictured your kind. Except..." He dramatically shut the book with a snap. "Dogs are actually _useful_. You're nothing but the muck I collect on the bottom of my shoes." Then he spat on her. The thick excretion stuck to her face a moment before creeping down her cheek.

"I pity the chap that you wrote about in this little book. How humiliating it would be to know that a dirty, little Mudblood had dirty, little thoughts about you." The crowd agreed with him. He tossed the book back at her, grinning smugly at the attention he was getting.

Anne Marie then felt her robes vanish from her body. She quickly tried to cover herself in shame, but Brutus cast a spell, paralyzing her. He removed his foot from her chest, giving her a look over. "I'd never admire your filthy body, even if you were the last piece of rubbish on Earth, _witch_!" He glanced at the surrounding people, noticing that some were soaking up her near-naked body with looks of interest. "She's a Mudblood!" he reminded them harshly.

"Aye, but she's not a bad sight for‒"

Brutus lifted up a hand to silence him. "Say no more, Potter, or I'll curse your member off!" He shuddered at the thought of Anne Marie being considered "good looking".

"Mudblood, it seems you have bewitched some of my weaker peers with your stolen magic. You'll have to pay for that." He raised his wand up to her, smirking evilly. "Not even your own kind will find you attractive after I'm through with you."

*/*

Brutus paced anxiously, paler than usual. One would have to look closely to see it, but his hands were shaking. He clenched them and then unclutched them. "Are you sure?" he asked the mediwitch next to him. "There's not a thing that I can do to make her feel comfortable?"

The mediwitch shook her head. "She'll be fine. I have got to go back in though." She pointed to the closed door near them. "You will be alright?"

Brutus' hand went up to his chest after hearing another one of his wife's screams of agony. His eyes widened. "Get out of my way!" he snarled, pushing the mediwitch away from the door and opening it.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you mustn't-"

Brutus went stiff for a moment, taking in the sight of his child-bearing wife, then he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"NAVEL!" the mediwitch called for Brutus' House elf and let the creature deal with the unconscious wizard.

"Help!" Adeline Malfoy gasped from her place at the bed. "It hurts," she cried. She grit her teeth, muffling a scream.

"There, there, Lady Malfoy," the mediwitch said gently and patted Adeline's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "The baby will be here shortly."

"Get it out!" Adeline wailed, clutching the mediwitch's wrist in desperation. "Please!"

The mediwitch pried the woman's fingers from her and tapped her hand endearingly. "In due time, Madam." Her disguised eyes shifted to the large stomach near her. She smiled. "The baby will take its first breath soon."

Two hours later, the baby finally came. A son. An _heir_.

Pursing her lips, the mediwitch took the baby into her arms and cleansed it with a spell. "A beautiful heir to thy name, Madam," she announced with forced enthusiasm and held him up for the exhausted young mother to get a look at.

Adeline smiled at the sight of her lively, grunting son. "Thank you," she whispered. "Can I hold‒"

The mediwitch didn't allow her to finish her sentence, sending the woman into a slumber. "No, you cannot," Anne Marie answered bitterly.

*/*

Anne Marie sat on a bench in the back row, staring at the tiny coffin. No tears fell from her own eyes, but the sound of a sniff made her lips twitch.

She was trying not to smile. After all, smiling at an infant's funeral would not look too good for her. Even if she wasn't using her own appearance, she still had to respect the body she borrowed (although it was only a replica of it).

Outwardly, she wore a blank look, but inside, she felt warm; cozy. He was getting what was due to him. He took the only thing she had left (her beauty), and now, slowly, ever so pacefully, she was going to take everything from him.

 _And he didn't even know she was doing it._

The smile was just _itching_ to spread across her face. She pressed her lips tightly together, sealing them with her teeth.

She was brilliant. Underestimated. A Mudblood Hufflepuff would never be able to pull such a horrible act.

That's how everyone would see it as anyway.

*/*

"How does it feel?" she asked smugly, grinning when he jumped at the sound of her voice.

He staggered some, seemingly drunk. "How did you get in here?!" he demanded, fumbling for his wand.

"Looking for this?" She snapped her fingers and his wand appeared in midair in front of her.

"You are trespassing, Mudblood! I'll have you hung!"

She shrugged. "I've done worse crimes, Brutus."

"Don't you address me by my name!"

"Oh, I forgot." She gave him a mock bow. "My Lord." She giggled.

"Get out of my Manor!"

"Six children... dead." Anne Marie clicked her tongue, pretending to be sympathetic. "Are you feeling like your precious Pureblood name is going to end with you? What is it like to be unable to produce the heir that you must, else you'll lose everything?"

"STOP IT!"

"It has been my intention these past twenty years," she informed him, ignoring his order and tossing his wand to his feet. "You'll have _nothing_ when I'm through with you."

"I'll kill you!" Brutus bent down to pick his wand up from the ground, but she was gone by the time he stood back up. Her cackle rang throughout his ears, sending a shiver down his spine.

*/*

Now she could cry. Guilt cramped into her chest. Sobs escaped her covered mouth. What had she done? Brutus was supposed to be the one dead, _not_ Adeline...

Not the witch who Anne Marie had grown to secretly admire all these years. Even after all the deaths of her babies, Adeline held hope. She was kind to everyone (including Muggleborns!). She didn't judge anyone from their background or heritage, which had caused plenty of fights between the married couple. But they loved each other just the same‒ as opposite as they were.

Anne Marie scurried into the Malfoy Manor, the place she had been living in under disguise for nearly three decades now. She transfigured herself into her human form, clutching a necklace into her fist, eyeing it deep in thought. The scorpion-shaped gem of it blurred into her mind.

The cry of a baby could be heard in one of the floors above. She made her way to it, finding Brutus in his sitting room with his back turned to her, speaking shakily to his motherless child.

Anne Marie summoned Brutus' wand before announcing her presence. "I'm sorry about your wife," she said seriously with watery eyes.

"You did it to her!" he sobbed in roaring anger, spinning around to address Anne Marie. "This is why we hate your kind! You-You steal our magic and you t-torture us with it! She would not have killed herself if all those other babies hadn't died! She just couldn't live with the thought of losing another!"

"You speak the truth, Brutus. I have wronged her and I'll never forgive myself for it. But I'll never be able to forgive you either."

"I'm thankful that they were able to save her son before he died also!"

Anne Marie nodded in agreement. "He's been cursed though," she told him flatly.

"What do you mean?!"

"He'll only be able to conceive one son..."

Brutus' lips scrunched up in a scowl. "You did this!"

"I... wanted to cause destruction to your name..." She opened the palm of her hand, revealing her one and only treasure. "He'll need this." Anne Marie delicately placed it on a nearby table. "And... it'll be that way until one of your precious heirs gets over his bigotry." She turned away before setting his wand next to the jewelry. "This is one thing that I have done in which I am not sorry for..." She then spoke the following words:

" _I cannot lift the curse,  
perhaps one day your blood will see,  
and maybe it will disperse;  
half and half, fifty, fifty ._

 _When only a son decides on his own,  
that we are not as nasty as you say,  
once that child is fully grown,  
lots of sons will be on their way._"

Anne Marie walked to the doorway to make her leave. "I don't know why I love you so, but now I have to let you go. Good bye, Brutus."

*/*

Scorpius closed the diary up when he came upon the last entry of it. "And no one ever heard from Anne Marie Green again."

His seven-year-old daughter looked at him sceptically. "Is that really true, Daddy?" she asked. "Was our family really cursed until Grandmama and Grandpapa married and had you?"

"Course it is!" his five-year-old son, Draco, said.

"Dad would never lie to us," the eldest of the three children spoke up. He smiled and wrapped his ten-year-old arms around his father's neck. "Great story, Dad!"

Scorpius then passed around the pricy amulet that had been a family heirloom for several generations. "This is the necklace she gave him. It's over 300 years old."

*/*

"You told them the story of Anne Marie Green?" Hermione asked her son in disbelief.

Scorpius thumbed his necklace. "The milder version. They aren't going to be scarred for life or anything," he assured her. "They've always been interested in this," he said, jingling it in his hand. Scorpius leaned back into his chair. "Magical bonds are the most interesting types of magic," he said, before absorbing himself into the thought of the strength of Anne Marie Green's curse. "It brought you and Father together, even after the rivalry you two had in your youth."

Hermione stretched her lips into a grin. "Yes," she whispered. "And I am grateful for it everyday."

The elder Draco Malfoy entered the room then. "What are you grateful for?" he asked, kissing his wife on the cheek and sitting down next to her.

"Anne Marie Green's curse," Scorpius informed.

"It's a bond, not a curse," Draco corrected, squeezing Hermione's hand. "It changed from a curse as soon as you were conceived."

"Right." Scorpius nodded before suggesting that they play a game of cards.

* * *

 **AN:**

 _Poems were written by me._

The idea of Anne Marie Green's story came from my WIP novel that bonded Draco and Hermione together. Hermione named their son "Scorpius" because the bond told her to, which was symbolized by a scorpion (Anne Marie's necklace/amulet).

Find the story named 'Let There Be No More Curse" which is rated MATURE for very good reasons. _**Read it at your own risk.**_

 _ **Fans of the story will notice some changes with this Oneshot. Eventually, the novel will be edited to fit them.**_


End file.
